Inconsolável
by Belisa Vargas
Summary: Ficar presa a você pelo resto da minha vida? Eu devia estar inconsolável.


**-- I**_nconsolável ; por Belisa Vargas._

Lil' andava de um lado para o outro no quarto pequeno, pensando nos últimos anos. Nos últimos oito anos. Os passos largos e incessantes demonstravam a ansiedade, mas ainda mais o modo como ela roia as unhas e olhava para a porta.

_O dia no balanço, quando havia mostrado para Petune o que conseguia fazer, e a forma com que Severus e seu jeito totalmente desleixado havia aparecido. As roupas largas e o jeito descuidado que lhe davam o aspecto de alguém que recebia pouco carinho haviam feito com que Lil' sentisse um afeto enorme por Sev._

_Lil' queria que Severus ainda estivesse ali, no fundo. Ele havia sido um grande amigo, e de repente viram que a amizade não era exatamente uma coisa que seria possível entre os dois; Severus tinha uma pequena queda pelas artes das trevas._

_Depois apareceu James, Sirius, Remus e Peter. Quanto era a aversão que ela sentia por eles? Remus e Peter, nem tanto, mas James e Sirius? Não estava escrito em lugar nenhum que por causa da aparência você sairia ficando com tudo que estivesse de saia e cabelo longo. Remus não era pouca coisa, e não saia fazendo isso por ai. Peter... Peter não era grande coisa então não teria problemas enquanto tivesse um pedaço de pão e uma manteiga._

Um barulho pequeno fez com que Lil' parece de pensar e encarasse a porta.

- Essa coisa não anda logo? – perguntou a ruiva para as paredes enquanto voltava a andar e pensar.

_O tempo que Lil' havia passado a ser abordada por um insistente e apaixonado James nos corredores da escola, no Grande Salão e no Salão Comunal; até nos jogos de Quadribol o querido Apanhador do time dava um jeitinho de tentar impressionar a não impressionável Evans. Ah, como ela era boba de achar que não era impressionável. _

Lil' riu por um momento e depois se sentou em uma poltrona no canto do quarto.

- Ferrugem, posso entrar? – uma voz rouca, que mais parecia uma espécie de latido reprimido trocado por letras, fez Lil' frear os pensamentos e olhar para a porta.

- Entre, Sirius.

Com uma camisa de botões branca amarrotada, uma grava solta no ombro e um _smoking _branco nos braços, Sirius deu uma risadinha que era como sua voz: rouca e mais parecia uma espécie de latido reprimido. Lil' riu também.

- Você não podia pelo menos passar a camisa? – Lil' se levantou e foi até o amigo, pegou a gravata em seu ombro e colocou envolta do próprio pescoço.

- Não sei nenhum feitiço que faça isso.

- Quando não sabemos feitiços, fazemos igual aos trouxas! Ou compramos um elfo doméstico.

Sirius meio que rosnou.

- Não adianta ficar nervoso...

- Ah, tudo bem, Ferrugem...

- Para de me chamar de Ferrugem, pelo menos por hoje, Sirius.

Latido reprimido em forma de risada.

- O que você estava fazendo?

- Esperando.

- Esperando o quê?

- Você que não era, Sirius.

- Nossa, desculpa. Vou retirar minha humilde forma humana daqui.

- A humana e a outra também.

Com cabelos desalinhados de um jeito teimoso, olhos castanhos escondidos por trás dos óculos míopes redondos, e com um _smoking_ preto, James sorria para o amigo da porta.

- Quero falar com a Lil'. E não quero você no meio. Vá fazer novas amizades.

- Ninguém quer o Sirius no meio, jogue o Sirius no meio daquelas trouxas estranhas que estão espalhadas pelo jardim! – ele rosnou, enquanto saia do quarto.

James riu e olhou o amigo sair do quarto. Lil' adorava quando ele ria daquele jeito.

Ele se aproximou e sorriu para Lil'. Ela adorava mais ainda quando ele sorria tão próximo dela daquele jeito.

- Ansiosa?

- Um pouco.

_Ah, quem você quer enganar, Lil'? Você está muito mais ansiosa do que já esteve na sua vida miserável._

_-_ Toda a ordem já chegou.

- É, e eu nem comecei a me arrumar.

_Também, NINGUÉM veio me ajudar a arrumar._

James tirou a gravata do pescoço de Lil' – com um nó perfeito feito – e colocou em cima de um criado mudo.

- Seus parentes estão lá.

- Minha ir—

- Petune não.

Lil suspirou e olhou para o chão.

O silencio dominou o pequeno quarto.

- Não esperava mesmo que ela viesse.

- Ninguém esperava, Lil'.

Os olhos da ruiva fuzilaram James, que riu e colocou as mãos nas dela.

- Eu te amo, Lil'.

- Talvez eu te ame um pouco, Potter.

- Talvez mais do que você saiba, Ruiva.

Lil' sorriu e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Não chora, Lil'! Hoje é um dia pra você ficar feliz!

- Ficar presa a você pelo resto da minha vida? Eu devia estar inconsolável.

Lil' riu e se colocou na ponta dos pés para beijar James Potter. Logo ela seria Lil' Potter, sobrenome que ela falou com tanto ódio por anos.

**n/a: **nunca gostei da Evans. Sério, em sã consciência, não conheço ninguém que daria um fora no James, mesmo que ele fizesse o que fez com o melhor amigo da pessoa. Logo, eu acho a Lil' uma surtada mental total. Mas, eu andei lendo fics com ela, e... Ah, eu passei a detestar ela menos um pouco (mas pra mim ela ainda é louca).

Como eu estava pensando em escrever uma oneshot, e como andei conversando com minha queridinha amiga Samanta (beijo Maracujá, essa fanfic é pra você!), resolvi fazer uma LJ. Que ficou uma droga. SAIOSJAOSJAJIOSA'. Ah, btw... Eu sei que ficou podre, mas eu adoraria reviews *-*, só não me xinguem por eu odiar a Evans DD:


End file.
